Family Troubles
by VampireSacrifice
Summary: Gosalyn, now a teenager, is really giving her dad a hard time.  What can Drake possibly do to keep her on the path of good?  One shot, beware of cuteness


Family Troubles

(One Shot)

"I don't believe this! For Heaven's sake, Gosalyn!" Drake shook his head violently, close to plucking out a few of his white feathers. He looked more stressed than usual. Gosalyn's eyes drooped. She knew what was coming next.

"Of all the things you've done, all the little pranks you've pulled, none have made me as upset as this!" Drake smashed his fist down on the table, causing both Gosalyn and Launchpad to jump back.

"I know. Dad-" The young girl, her voice soft and shaky, tried to explain, but her father cut her off quickly.

"Suspended! What am I to do? I have to pay the school three hundred dollars for the damages _you_ caused! Not to mention figure out what to do with you for the rest of the week. I work during the day, Gos! I can't just stay here and watch you."

Gosalyn lowered her head and twiddled her thumbs. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, young lady. You're grounded for the rest of the month, and I have an overwhelming temptation to take away your allowance forever."

Gosalyn gasped. "Dad, please!"

"And by grounded, I mean you're under strict house arrest. You go to school, you come straight home. No seeing Honker, no going to the movies, no playing outside. And to make up for the money I have to give the school, your chores are doubled. Make that tripled."

Gosalyn felt her face grow hot, but she knew saying any more in her defense would only worsen her punishments.

Launchpad glanced back and forth between Drake and Gosalyn. "You know, I can keep an eye on her for you, D.W."

Drake placed his head in his hands and sighed. "That would actually be great Launchpad. That way I won't have to take off work. You sure you can handle it?" He shot a look at Gosalyn. When he said it, he wasn't referring to the job at hand.

"'Course I can D.W.! I watch Gos a lot when you go off by yourself some nights. We have a swell time together!" He grinned, hoping to lighten his friends' spirits.

Drake slowly stood up, making Gosalyn shrink back even more. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Launchpad shrugged. "Sure."

The walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Drake's room, just to make sure Gosalyn couldn't listen in. Drake sat down on the bed and motioned for Launchpad to join him. "What's up D.W.?"

"Launchpad, I've been thinking about some stuff. Things involving Gosalyn."

"Oh?"

"I know she doesn't do well in school. She's rough with the teachers and other students, and constantly breaks the rules. I'll tell you something her principle told me the other day. He said the only reason she hasn't been expelled yet is because Honker had been keeping her in line at school."

"No kidding?"

"That boy's going to need therapy by the time he's twenty if he keeps bailing Gosalyn out of situations. She's old enough now to learn how to be responsible. In only a few years she'll have to know how to be completely independent. At the pace we're going, that's never going to happen."

"What are you getting at?"

Drake took a moment to look around the room. He opened his bill a few times, but quickly closed it as if he hadn't quite grasped the words he wanted to say. A few kicks of the feet, and he turned back to his partner.

"I want to send Gosalyn to a boarding school."

"What?" Lauchpad's brows went up and his eyes widened.

"It would be the best thing for her. She has attitude problems. A normal public school in the city isn't going to help fix that. She doesn't listen to anything I say. I want her to grow up normal. The path she's walking now is dangerously close to juvenile delinquent. Defacing private property, back-talking her superiors...what's next, shoplifting?"

"Gos wouldn't do stuff like that, D.W. She really is a good girl. She has Darkwing Duck as her dad. The Darkwing Duck! You're the epitome of good. You're her hero! She looks up to you. Gosalyn just really wants to be a crime fighter like you, and you have to admit you're a bit rough around the edges too."

"I know I know. I just feel like...maybe I wasn't a good choice for a father. Nobody else would adopt her, true, but I saw the greatness inside her. We developed such a strong bond after Taurus kidnapped her. I knew I had to keep her safe, but now I don't think that's what I'm doing anymore. I blame myself for all this. It's my fault she's turning out this way. I'm not a good dad."

Launchpad frowned, inching closer towards his heartbroken buddy. "You've done amazing. No one else would have gotten her this far. Maybe Gosalyn does need someone to help her get back on track, but if you send her away, you're going to lose her. She can't get through her teen years without you, D.W. I understand you feel like you're failing, but you really aren't. I've never seen a better parent. But you're going through this as a single dad raising a very strong willed girl, and to make everything worse, you spend every night out on the streets risking your life to make sure everyone else in St. Canard can rest peacefully. If you ask me, there isn't a better choice for a dad than that."

Drake managed to give Launchpad a weak smile. "Thanks, buddy. This little talk does make me fell a bit better. I'm going to go talk to Gosalyn again. Maybe if I take a much more gentle approach to her and her issues, she'll respond appropriately. I've never been one to think the kind of way was the right way, but my little girl is special. It may be just what she needs."

"Right! Great idea. So, ah, you still thinking about the boarding school plan?" They both stood up, making their way back downstairs.

"For now I'll just send it to the back of my mind."

"Good luck Drake." Launchpad saluted, then planted himself down on the couch and grabbed the TV remote. Drake was relived but surprised to see that Gosalyn had not moved from her seat in the kitchen. Her arms were crossed and head lowered, just waiting for another explosion from her dad.

"Gosalyn, sweetie," Drake cooed, pulling up a chair close to her. "I know you're upset. Obviously, I am too. I love you so much and all I've ever wanted was the best for you. You know that, right?"

She uncomfortably distracted herself from making eye contact with him. "I know."

"Lets just talk about this for a second. I know I've always been pretty harsh on you when you've done something wrong. I can see now that...maybe that's not working."

Now interested, she turned and looked at her father.

"Please, tell me what I can do for you to make us both feel better and to get your life back on track. Do you need me to help you with your homework when you come home? I can change my work hours to make that happen. Do I not spend enough time with you? I don't have to be Darkwing, you know. You're more important to me than playing superhero every night."

Gosalyn's eyes teared up a little, and she swallowed hard. "I'm not trying to be a bad person, dad. I guess...I guess I've just had to defend myself for so many years to get by, that I don't know anything different. I can hardly remember what it was like ever having a family before I lost them. I really do want to try to do my best. I suppose...maybe I just don't really know how. I'll try to change dad, promise. But I know I can't do it alone. I've tried with no success."

"You've always had Launchpad and I here for you."

"Yeah, I guess I just never wanted to make your lives difficult by getting you involved with mine."

"Oh Gos, there's nothing that would make _me_ happier in this world than seeing _you_ grow up happy." Drake reached forward and hugged his daughter around the neck. His embrace was warm, and Gosalyn couldn't help but hug him back.

"Thanks, dad. But you have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You won't take time off being Darkwing. I know you might feel like it would be worth it to help me out, but my grades and problems aren't nearly as important as people's lives. The city needs you more than me. Promise?"

Drake blinked a few times, staring at Gosalyn's stern expression. "If that's what you want, Gos. I promise."


End file.
